Anima
by MatrixEvoloution
Summary: Long ago, there was a war between witches and the ancestors of fairies that lead to the witches' exile and hatred. Now, the stage has been set for another, but how do you keep history from repeating if the two sides already hate each other? Mitzi doesn't know,and she'd really like if people stopped expecting her to suddenly have the answer. **Hard T-rating; Contains violence


From the Journal of Saphina, High Witch of Clairvoyance

Former Confidant of Daphne, Born on the Third Moon of Vallisto

Beheaded for Blasphemy against the Dragon within Domino's Court and collaboration with the Ancestresses

_Most don't remember the beginning._

_They don't remember that time, long ago, when the universe was still young, in which the Great Dragon spread its sacred fire throughout the stars. They don't remember how that fire created magical creatures, how it birthed pixies and elves and all their brethren._

_They don't remember that it didn't birth humans._

_No, humans are from a different stock. They come from the planets and the laws and the animals that had the potential to develop without the Dragon's intervention. They come from those absent of the dragon's spark._

_Yet, there are humans with magic._

_It is written that, in the time humans were rising from the mud, there was a great war between the humans who wanted their freedom and the disciples of the Dragon who claimed to be their gods, who claimed benevolent, when in reality they wished to submit all to the dragon's will._

_For if one was magical then the dragon had absolute power over that one's destiny._

_There were many humans who bent to the Dragon's will. Those are the ones that make up the magical universe. They interbred with the magical creatures to create fairies and paladins. They are creatures of the Dragon's will, creatures of the so called "Light." The greatest of which being the royal family of Domino who came into the Dragons highest favor and interbred with him through the powers of magic._

_There are those who cursed the Dragon and cast off his control. They watched the creatures risen from flame and those brought into it alike, and learned their ways. From those observations, they crafted methods to steal magic from their would be god and use it for sorceresses etched this skill into the blood that coursed within their bodies. They warred with the beast amassing great armories of magical items to stand against it, but fell before its might. They were branded Witches for their treachery and banished to the dark where they swore to make the existences of all those who followed the dragon miserable ones._

_The High Witch Cassidy was the greatest of them all._

_In the last battle of the Great War, as the Dragon's Flame incinerated her flesh, she cast a spell to remove him from this world, a spell that stole his very soul and scattered it's essence to the very fabric of space and time, a place where only a Witch, one of those who contained with the power to rip magic from nature, could grasp it._

_It was the ultimate irony of the universe._

_Chapter 1_

A short maid dressed in the standard black and white uniform of the Wilson household entered the room of her charge, Mitzi Wilson. She usually was always on time, neither late nor early, with the impeccable certainty that one might find in events such as the rising and setting of the Earth's sun. The young mistress abhorred alarm clocks, for they were loud, crude ways to start the day, so every morning the maid would shake her gently to signal a new start.

Today, however, was not such a day.

The young maid abandoned her usual gentleness to grasp Mitzi's arms and retch her from the bed. The pajama clad brunette fell to the ground with a thump, suddenly awake, and thoroughly upset at the shortening of her beauty rest.

"What the hell is your problem, Waira? It's not even morning yet!" Mitzi slowly stood from the floor, rubbing her throbbing backside. She whirled toward the clock, finding further fuel her own outrage. "It's 3 am!''

The maid opened up Mitzi's closet, throwing out her usual outfit, khaki capris and a green top. "Get dressed Ms. Wilson. This is an emergency."

"Is the house on fire? Is there a burglar? Have we been robbed?'' Mitzi began putting on her clothes in a hurry. She was way too young to die here and now.

"Nothing like that, Mistress. Your parents will explain everything, but you go downstairs and meet them before they get here. Lady Patricia can get you to safety quicker than I."

Mitzi didn't have to be told twice. Waira was usually stoic and cold, completely unflappable. For her to be acting this out of the norm, something serious had to be going down tonight. Wait. Who the hell are _they?_

Mitzi finally makes it downstairs. She sees her parents sitting at the table in the living room. A couple of men that she's never seen before guard the front door. Her mother sits opposite her father, her blue eyes gleaming eerily in offset to deep black hair. She seem to be moving her hands her over a bowl of water like Mitzi had seen wizards do in movies. Her father was dressed in type of old style armor that gleamed silver with the light of her mother's eyes, his brown hair covered by a helmet with his amber eyes still visible through an opening.

"What the fuck is going on here?'' This had to be a joke. It had to be. If it wasn't if her parents were serious then.. With them looking awful similar to the style of dress she'd seen Bloom and her friends sporting around town...and her mother's glowing eyes...

Then they were...

"Oh my god! You're like Bloom, you've got magic. That means I've got magic!'' She stares at her hands in surprise. "I'm a fairy."

"Bite your tongue, young lady! You are a witch!'' Her father stands from his seat in outrage. "A witch of the line of Cassidy!''

"That's even cooler! I'm like one of the Trix!''

"You are not one of those mad pretenders! You are the noble head of Cassidy!'' Her father's anger seemed to be building, giving Mitzi the impression that it might be wise to be quiet now.

Her mother chooses the right moment to break the tension, however, as she molds the water from the bowl into a floating orb.

"Woah! That's so cool! Am I going to be able to do that?''

"Quiet, girl! Your mother must concentrate!'' Mitzi quickly shut her mouth again. She'd never seen her dad quite so serious before. He usually just bought her things and criticized her grades.

The orb begins to glow and shifts into a vortex of swirling energy.

"There sweetheart. We must go through the portal. There are warriors on the other side who will assist us." Patricia looks toward her daughter and then around the room. "Where is Macy? Mitzi, where is your sister?''

Aww, Damn it. She knew she'd been forgetting something.

"Weira woke me up. I have no idea where Macy is-"

Just then a blast of energy knocks down the doors to Mitzi's house. The guards in the front are taken down easy as a squad of shadows make short work of them.

Those shadows.

They had capes! Like the guys who were with Bloom!

Richard Wilson charges toward the men and tries to hold them off. His body was alight with a mystical golden energy, seemingly bestowing upon him superhuman strength and speed. His armor absorbs the blows of the swords of the shadow warriors, each flash as they bounced off his armor illuminating the darkness of the room , but never giving an inch as he tried to keep them away from his wife and child.

"Mitzi, get in the portal!'' Patricia grabs her daughter's arm. "I will find your sister and keep the bloodline pure, but you must survive at all costs!''

_Bloodline?_

"But Mom, what about you and Dad? I can't just leave you."

"There comes a time where, even for a witch, the bonds of family must be set aside. Now Go!"

Her mother says something after that, something that Mitzi will speed forever trying to figure out, but an explosion and the sound of heavy armor hitting the carpet with a thump cuts her off. Mitzi turns toward the sound to see her father on the ground, a glowing orange sword hovering over his heart. Patricia turns her daughter's face away, but Mitzi still hears the sword pierce his flesh through the armor.

She nods at her mother and runs toward the portal.

She hears her mother laugh loudly in the face of the intruders and sees crackling blue energy gather in her fists. The last thing she sees in the corner of her vision is a purple knife blade at her mother's throat.

* * *

After sending Mitzi down the stairs, Weira went to wake up Macy in the room next door. The maid had a duty to Mitzi, but Macy was the one she truly loved. It saddened her that she could not pull the younger one to safety first, but she acknowledged that much more would be lost if the Soulkeeper died at the hands of Willbreakers.

Making her way to the child's bed, she gently shook Macy awake, for this child slept much lighter than her sister and woke much gentler.

"Ms. Weira, what's going on? It's still early." Macy wiped the sleep from her eyes as she saw Weira gather clothes from the closet and sit them in front of her.

"I have no time to explain, princess. You must go downstairs immediately. Don't bother changing; Just take the clothes with you." She pulled Macy out of bed.

There was a loud crash from downstairs and the clanging of heavy metal.

"They must be here already! I'm too late. The mistress will have my head for this!''

"Ms. Weira, what is it? What was that?!'' Macy was becoming frightened now. She'd never seen the nearly always stoic maid act like this.

"There is not time, Ms. Macy, for explanations." She took Macy's arm. "Hide under the bed." She pulled a medallion out her pocket. It was a soft lavender color, probably completely made from amethyst, and pentagonal in shape. She put it over Macy's head and around her neck.

"Here. This will protect you. They won't even notice you here."

"Like Magic?'' The young girl's eyes lit up in the presence of such a beautiful gem.

"Like Magic." The maid smiled, small and sad.

"Now hide, sweetheart. I'm going to meet them on the stairs, so they don't search too thoroughly. Either way, they've either achieved or gained their goal. The rest is just keeping the truth from their dear sweet princesses."

Macy climbed under the bed.

There was a sound of laughter from downstairs that cut off abruptly, followed by a light thump against the carpet.

The maid materialized two glowing red sai into her hands.

She walked forward, head held high.

"No matter what. Stay quiet Ms. Macy." She whispered into the air, never looking back once.

She closed the door softly behind her.

Macy heard the words, "I will avenge my masters!'' followed by the sound of metal clashing against other metal. She imagined Ms. Weira's red sai beating the bad men away. She imagined the maid standing victorious and coming back for her.

She sees the red light, the light of the sai, flash under the under door brightly, before extinguishing.

She hears the strained voice of Samantha Weira, call out, "They sent her away long ago. She is not meant for this fight. Why would they keep her here?''

Macy sees the medallion light up for a second.

Then she hears the sound of choking followed by a snap and a thump against the carpet.

The footsteps never reach her door. Macy hides under her bed, letting tears fall down silently, as her little body shakes from fear, sadness, and uncertainty. She stays that way for hours, never getting out from under the bed, afraid of what she knows she'll find.

She stays that way until she sees the light of the morning shine against the carpet.

Then she knows who she can call.


End file.
